Flow cytometers are typically used to analyze the properties of single cells. For example, as a single cell suspension interrupts a laser beam of the flow cytometry system at high velocity, it produces a scattering of light from the beam. Data is generally relayed to a computer for interpretation of the results. These systems are typically designed for the enumeration, identification, and sorting of cells possessing selected properties. Fluorescence-activated cell sorting (FACS) is a specific type of flow cytometry, which utilizes fluorescent markers (e.g., fluorochrome-labeled monoclonal antibodies) to label cells in order to detect and sort the cells as part of multi-parameter analyses.
Flow cytometry fluorescence measurement data is currently displayed using either logarithmic or linear scaling. In most applications linear scaling fails to provide appropriate resolution across the typical data range of up to 10,000:1. Logarithmic displays are unable to deal with negative data values and typically introduce biologically artifactual peaks, particularly in data derived through fluorescence compensation. The result is that both the compactness and central tendency of low signal cell populations is severely obscured. Previous attempts to develop improved visualizations (e.g., displaying cytometry data for a human viewer) have not been very successful in that they have involved seriously compromising quantitation and/or introduced their own artifacts into the display (e.g., a simple linear-to-log splice tends to introduce a distinct transition line into the display).
Accordingly, there is a substantial need for improved methods and related systems for analyzing and/or displaying data, e.g., high dynamic range data generated by flow cytometry. These and other attributes of the present invention will be apparent upon complete review of the following.